Dealova
by Evil-Sapphire
Summary: "Jika aku pergi, kau jaga diri baik-baik ya?"/"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"/"Aku mau pergi menemani Tuhan,"/Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan bukan?/ SasuHina FicSong! RnR please!


-Dealova-

**Disclaimer** by Masashi Kishimoto

**FanFic** by Sapphire

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Pair** : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata

**Slight** SasuSaku

-oOo-

Holla. Balik lagi sama penulis amatiran nih. Kali ini Phire mau buat FicSong. Oneshoot. Ini FicSong pertama Phire. Terinspirasi dari lagu **Once-Dealova.**. Kalau baca Fic ini di kompu, sambil dengerin itu lagu pasti enak deh. Go to the story! RnR please..

-oOo-

Hinata duduk terdiam di atas kasurnya. Ia terpaku menatap jendela kamarnya. Di tangan kanannya, ia menggenggam ponselnya sedari tadi. Entah apa yang ia tunggu. Sesekali ia menatap ponselnya. Mengecek apa ada pesan singkat atau panggilan masuk atau tidak. Wajahnya terlihat lirih.

"Sasuke-kun.." gumamnya pelan.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, ia menunduk. Menumpahkan segala air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia begitu merindukan sosok Sasuke. Kekasihnya. Pantaskah di bilang kekasih? Sebenarnya Hinata dan Sasuke memang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun hanya mereka, dan Tuhan yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Yup, mereka menjalani cinta diam-diam. Di karenakan Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Sakura. Gadis tercantik di sekolahnya.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Hinata sama sekali tak keberatan menjalani cinta diam-diam. Ia hanya merindukan sosok Sasuke selama liburan musim gugur ini. Selama liburan, Sasuke tak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali. Sudah seminggu lebih. Bahkan sudah hampir masuk sekolah ajaran baru. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sibuk dengan _syuting-syuting_ yang menjadi rutinitas Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sendiri adalah seorang aktor terkenal.

Sudah beberapa kali Hinata mengirim pesan singkat pada Sasuke. Namun pesannya tersebut sama sekali tak di balas oleh Sasuke. Beberapa kali juga Hinata menelepon Sasuke. Namun tak di angkat ataupun tak aktif nomor Sasuke. Padahal rumah mereka bersebelahan. Hinata juga tak jarang sering mengunjungi rumah Sasuke. Namun yang di dapatinya hanya pembantu dan Ibu Sasuke saja.

Kembali Hinata menghapus air matanya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Kemudian ia letakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Lalu ia mulai merebahkan dirinya. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Berharap hari pertama masuk sekolah besok, ia bertemu Sasuke.

-oOo-

**SMU Harmonica**

"_Ohayou gozaimashu_, Hinata-chan!" sapa Ino semangat.

"_Yoku_ _Ohayou_, Ino-chan," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata segera duduk di kursinya. Ia letakkan tas punggungnya di atas meja. Kemudian ia menghela nafas sesaat. Ia tolehkan kepalanya menuju kursi paling belakang di barisan ketiga. Masih kosong. Itu kursi Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata mengulum bibirnya. Kemudian ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap depan.

-oOo-

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang saat Sasuke baru memasuki kelas. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dan raut senang tak karuan dari wajahnya. Namun wajahnya kembali biasa saat ia melihat Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke dan menggamit manja lengan Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam saat Sasuke berjalan melewati kursinya. Lalu ia angkat kembali kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. Saat Sasuke melewatinya, Hinata mencelos. Pasalnya Sasuke sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya padanya. Melirikpun tidak. Sekali lagi Hinata menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

-oOo-

Bel istirahat berdering. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar. Kecuali Hinata. Ia masih sibuk mencatat tulisan di papan tulis yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. Setelah selesai, ia mangambil sekotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku Sasuke. Kosong. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan pergi membawa kotak bekalnya keluar kelas.

-oOo-

Hinata masih saja melangkahkan kakinya mengitari halaman belakang sekolah. Kedua matanya mengitari seluruh sudut halaman belakang sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua sosok di balik pohon _momiji_ yang berguguran. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sasuke dan Sakura. Saling berpelukan dan saling menautkan bibirnya masing-masing.

Tak sanggup dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Hinata berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan derai air mata. Langkahnya perlahan terhenti saat sampai di sebuah bukit yang agak jauh dari sekolah. Ini bukit favoritnya. Dari bukit ini, ia bisa melihat kota dari sini. Di sekitar bukit ini di kelilingi oleh tumbuhan ilalang dan bunga _dandelion _yang kini sudah berwarna kecoklatan. Ada jalan setapak yang dilewatinya beralaskan kerikil-kerikil kecil.

Hinata duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ tua yang terdapat kursi berbahan marmer kecil. Ia menatap lurus ke arah depan. Menatap kepadatan kota. Menatap hamparan ilalang dan bunga _dandelion_ yang sedang menari melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati tiupan angin. Ia buka kembali kedua matanya. Lalu ia membuka kotak bekal yang di bawanya, lalu memakannya.

-oOo-

Pelajaran sekolah telah usai. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar. Menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi tidak untuk Hinata. Ia berlari menuntun sepedanya menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya. Menuju bukit yang tadi ia singgahi sewaktu istirahat.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat seorang kakek-kakek sedang menyapu dedaunan kering di sekitar pohon _maple_ tua. Hinata menyenderkan sepedanya di samping pohon _maple_ tersebut. Kakek tersebut menghentikan aktivitas menyapunya. Ia mendongak melihat Hinata. Kemudian kakek tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"_Ogenki desuka_? Jiraiya-_sofu_-san?" sapa Hinata ramah.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat Hinata. Aku masih sehat kan?" balas kakek tersebut yang bernama Jiraiya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Oh ya? Kelinci-kelinciku bagaimana?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati sebuah kardus berukuran sedang di balik semak-semak. Ia mengambil satu ekor kelinci. Kemudian membelainya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka begitu merindukanmu," jawab Jiraiya yang berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Ah, Momo dan Mumu rindu padaku ya? Maaf ya? Kemarin kan liburan. Jadi aku tak bisa sering menemui kalian," ucap Hinata seraya berbicara sendiri pada dua ekor kelincinya.

"Tadi siang kau ke sini ya?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Hmm," Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak ada. Aku tadi membeli makanan untuk kelinci ini," Jiraiya kembali menyapu daun-daun kering.

"Tidak apa-apa _Sofu_-san," Hinata menaruh kembali kelincinya di kardus. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ tua. Ia ambil sehelai daun _maple_ yang berguguran. Lalu memilin-milinnya.

"Kau tidak pulang Hinata? Sudah mulai sore," ucap Jiraiya sambil menyerok daun-daun kering.

"Nanti dulu _Sofu_-san," Hinata melepaskan tas punggungnya. Lalu ia ambil selembar kertas motif dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Sesekali ia menatap hamparan ilalang dan bunga _dandelion_ untuk mencari inspirasi.

Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Hinata memang suka menulis-nulis sesuatu di kertas motifnya yang bercorak bunga lavender. Setelah selesai menulis, ia lipat kertas tersebut. Lalu ia taruh kertas tersebut di lubang batang pohon _maple_ tua. Sudah banyak kertas-kertas tulisan Hinata di dalam lubang batang pohon tersebut. Entah apa isinya. Kadang Hinata menaruh benda-benda menarik di lubang tersebut. Namun Jiraiya sama sekali tak membuka isi dari lubang tersebut. Entah mengapa. Yang jelas, ia hanya petugas bersih-bersih sekolah. Jiraiya tersenyum menatap punggung Hinata.

-oOo-

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Hinata sedikit lemas.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya berat. "Maaf Hinata. Tetapi kanker otak yang di deritamu, semakin parah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi," ucapnya pelan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia tahu ini takdir. Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Bukan salah Tuhan. Malah ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena masih dapat bertahan hidup. Kanker otak yang di deritanya memang membuatnya lemah. Sekali lagi Hinata menhela nafas berat. Kemudian ia tersenyum lirih menatap surat yang di pegangnya.

-oOo-

_**3 minggu kemudian..**_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sudah muak dengan segala ocehan yang di lontarkan Itachi. Kakaknya sekaligus manajernya. Ia tahu ia salah. Tetapi tidak usah segala menceramahinya.

"Dengar Sasuke, sudah tiga kali kau berbuat salah. Pertama, kau terperangkap wartawan berciuman dengan Sakura di sekolah. Kedua, kau terperangkap sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura. Dan ketiga, kau terperangkap sedang memukul lelaki yang sedang bersama Sakura oleh para wartawan. Kalau begini reputasimu bisa turun!" Itachi mencak-mencak sendiri.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia tolehkan kepalanya melihat keluar jendela. Ia kira rasa bosannya bisa hilang saat berkunjung di restaurant khusus ini. Namun dugaannya salah. Ia menatap orang-orang di sepanjang jalan trotoar. Kedua matanya terpaku saat melihat sesosok perempuan berambut indigo. Ia tahu itu siapa. Hinata.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri. Membetulkan topinya yang sedang ia kenakan. Lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar restaurant. Tak ia pedulikan teriak-teriakkan Itachi yang sedang memanggilnya.

-oOo-

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam taman kota. Ia rapatkan _cardigan_ yang ia pakai. Suasana taman kota tampak sedikit ramai kali ini. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Reflek saja ia menoleh. Terkejut saat tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hinata.." ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengedip-kedipkan kedua kelopak matanya tak percaya. Kemudian ia tarik tangan Sasuke menuju sebuah jalan setapak yang tersembunyi. Kemudian masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Sasuke sedikit terpana saat ia dan Hinata melewati hamparan ilalang yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan. Tingginya hanya sedengkul orang dewasa. Sasuke hanya menurut saat Hinata menariknya menuju bukit yang cukup luas.

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke saat ia sudah sampai di atas bukit favoritnya. Lalu ia duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ tua. Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia ikut duduk dan melepas topi dan kacamata hitam yang di pakainya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tempat favoritku," jawab Hinata tenang sambil menatap hamparan ilalang.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku. Ku kira kau sudah melupakanku," kata Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah mengapa perkataan Hinata sangat menusuk tepat di jantung hatinya. Ia terdiam. Tak mampu membalas perkataan Hinata. Ia sendiri juga bodoh. Kenapa ia baru ingat dengan Hinata yang notabene-nya pacar simpanannya? Entahlah.

"Ku dengar kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Hinata kembali membuka suara.

"Tahu darimana kau?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau lupa ya? Kau itukan aktor terkenal. Masa aku tidak tahu hal itu,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bodoh. Batinnya. Ia menatap Hinata yang tengah menatap hamparan ilalang. "Kau harus memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Jika kau aktor profesional, kau pasti tahu bagaimana caranya memperbaiki kesalahanmu," ucap Hinata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku. Entah mengapa ia bisa sangat lupa pada Hinata. Yang selama ini bersifat tenang, dewasa, ramah, baik hati, dan bijak. Tidak seperti Sakura. Ia begitu merindukan sosok ini. Ia menyesal melupakan Hinata.

"Ya aku tahu. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Sasuke terpaku. Astaga, kenapa ia baru sadar kalau selama ini Hinata sangat berarti baginya? Kenapa ia begitu egois dan hanya memikirkan Sakura saja? Ia begitu menyesal kali ini. Ia raih telapak tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Hinata terkejut.

"_Gomenne_," ucap Sasuke menunduk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku bodoh karena melupakanmu sebulan ini," jawab Sasuke yang kini menatap kedua mata _pearl_ milik Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Daridulu aku sudah memaafkanmu,"

Sasuke menatap Hinata berbinar. "Jadi, kau masih mau kan jadi kekasihku?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia melepas pelan tangan Sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap depan. Menatap hamparan ilalang dan _dandelion_ dengan nanar. Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau.. tidak mau?"

"Bukannya tidak mau. Hanya saja.." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia bangkit berdiri. Hari sudah mulai malam. Bintang-bintang mulai bersinar. Bulan purnama tengah menemani bintang-bintang yang bertengger manis di langit. Lampu-lampu kota mulai terang. Jika di lihat dari bukit ini, pasti sangat indah. Sasuke ikut berdiri.

Hinata memutar posisinya menghadap Sasuke. Ia raih tangan Sasuke. Kemudian menggenggamnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Jika aku tidak ada, kau jaga diri baik-baik ya?" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" bingung Sasuke.

"Aku mau pergi,"

"Lama atau sebentar?"

"Hmm, sepertinya lama. Sangat lama,"

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau pergi ke sana," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk langit malam.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Aku ingin menemani Tuhan. Aku ingin menemui _Oba_ dan _Oji_-san," jawab Hinata tersenyum lirih.

-oOo-

_**1 minggu kemudian..**_

Sasuke menatap hamparan ilalang dengan lirih. Sekarang ia mengerti. Ia begitu menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Ia begitu bodoh. Tiba-tiba suara desakan rumput mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jiraiya tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ia ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam. Hening.

"Sudah sore. Kau tidak pulang?" Jiraiya membuka suara.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan bukan?" gumam Jiraiya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hinata itu sudah ku anggap seperti cucuku sendiri. Ini bukit favoritnya. Ia selalu datang ke bukit ini saat pertama masuk sekolah SMU Harmonica. Kelinci-kelinci itu juga milik Hinata,"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap Jiraiya. Mendengarkan segala penjelasannya.

"Dari kecil ia sudah mengidap kanker otak. Kedua orang tuanya juga sudah bercerai. Ia lebih memilih hidup sendiri. Paman dan Bibinya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu,"

"Dulu ia sangat pemurung, lemah, sering di ejek oleh teman-temannya. Tetapi semenjak masuk SMU ini dan bertemu denganmu, ia kembali tersenyum. Ceria. Ramah. Tetapi takdir yang membuatnya begini,"

Jiraiya bangkit berdiri. "Coba lihat apa yang ada di dalam lubang batang pohon tersebut. Itu semua tulisan tangan Hinata. Aku pergi dulu,"

Sasuke terdiamsesaat. Ia masukkan tangan kanannya menuju lubang pohon yang di ucapkan Jiraiya tadi. Ia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan lipatan-lipatan kertas bermotif lavender. Ia buka lipatan tersebut satu persatu.

_Teruntukmu hatiku, _

_ingin ku bersuara  
Merangkai semua tanya, _

_imaji yang terlintas_

_Berjalan pada satu, _

_tanya slalu menggangguku  
Seseorang.. _

_itukah dirimu kasih?_

_Kepada yang tercinta, _

_inginnya ku mengeluh  
Semua resah di diri, _

_mencari jawab pasti  
_

_Akankah seseorang yang ku inginkan kan hadir?  
Raut halus menyelimuti jantungku.._

_Cinta hanyalah cinta, hidup dan mati untukmu  
Mungkinkah semua tanya kau yang jawab?  
Dan tentang seseorang itu pula dirimu  
Ku bersumpah akan mencinta.._

_Maret, 20 april 2009_

Sasuke tahu itu tanggal apa. Tanggal mereka pertama masuk sekolah dan pertama bertemu. Bersebelahan saat upacara bendera. Ia buka lagi lipatan-lipatan yang lain.

_Ketika malam penuh bintang  
Di antara cahya temaram  
Kau beri aku kesejukan  
Tapi hatiku bimbang_

_Kau tanya apakah ku bisa  
Membuka hatiku untukmu  
Ku tak bisa berkata-kata  
Air mata yang bicara  
__*ourtesy of _

_Sesungguhnya ku ingin dirimu  
Tuk cairkan hatiku yang beku  
Tapi aku belum siap  
Aku jadi dilema_

_Aku tak mau menyakitimu  
Karna hati ini masih ragu  
Tapi aku butuh cinta  
Aku jadi dilema_

_Aku ingin tapi ku tak bisa  
Apakah ini nyata atau mimpi belaka  
Ku takut rindu bila tak lagi bertemu  
Haruskah ku terima cinta yang dilema_

_Agustusl, 29 2010_

Tanggal saat Sasuke meminta Hinata menjadi kekasihnya saat ia sudah memiliki Sakura. Kembali Sasuke membuka lipatan kertas yang lain.

Pertama bertemu ku suka padamu  
Begitu juga denganmu  
Sayangnya cinta kita tak mungkin bersatu  
Namun pernah berjanji sehidup semati

Engkau punya dia  
Sementara aku sendiri  
Tak mungkin orang 'kan tahu  
Kita mencinta

Inikah namanya cinta diam-diam  
Hanya Tuhan engkau dan aku yang tau  
Biarkanlah ragamu ini jadi miliknya  
Namun jiwa dan cintamu pasti untukku

Sampai saat ini kau selalu di hati  
Karena ku tak mungkin mengganti  
Ku tahu hatimu selalu untukku  
Karena cinta kita ini cinta sejati

Inikah namanya cinta diam-diam..

_Oktober, 14 2010_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap hamparan ilalang dengan nanar. Ia buka kembali lipatan kertas tulisan Hinata.

_Aku ingin menjadi mimpi indah dalam tidurmu  
Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yg mungkin bisa kau rindu  
Karena langkah merapuh tanpa dirimu  
karena hati tlah letih  
__*courtesy of __  
Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yg selalu bisa kau sentuh  
Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa ku selalu memujamu  
Tanpamu sepinya waktu merantai hati  
Oh bayangmu seakan-akan_

_kau seperti nyanyian dalam hatiku  
yg memanggil rinduku padamu  
seperti udara yg kuhela kau selalu ada_

_hanya dirimu yg bisa membuatku tenang  
tanpa dirimu aku merasa hilang  
dan sepi, dan sepi_

_selalu ada, kau selalu ada  
selalu ada, kau selalu ada_

_Oktober, 21 2010_

Sasuke buka lipatan kertas yang lain.

_Kemarin kulihat awan membentuk wajahmu  
Desah angin meniupkan namamu  
Tubuhku terpaku_

_Semalam bulan sabit melengkungkan senyummu  
Tabur bintang serupa kilau auramu  
Aku pun sadari, ku segera berlari_

_cepat pulang  
cepat kembali, jangan pergi lagi  
firasatku ingin kau tuk cepat pulang  
cepat kembali, jangan pergi lagi_

_Alirnya bagai sungai yang mendamba samudera  
Ku tahu pasti kemanakan ku bermuara  
Semoga ada waktu, sayangku_

_Ku percaya alam pun berbahasa  
Ada makna di balik semua pertanda  
Firasat ini rasa rindukah atau kah hanya bayang  
Aku tak peduli, ku terus berlari_

_dan lihatlah sayang  
hujan terus membasahi  
seolah turun air mata_

_September, 27 2010_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak mampu membuka kertas yang lainnya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menyesal.

-oOo-

Sasuke sama sekali tak memperhatikan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajar. Kedua matanya hanya terpaku pada kursi kosong Hinata. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya terpaku saat melihat bayangan siluet yang duduk di kursi Hinata. Hinata sedang memakai seragam sekolah sama seperti dirinya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

Penyesalan memang datang belakangan bukan?

-End-

Huaaa! Gimana? Jelek banget yak? Maaf-maaf. Ini fic shoot pertama kali sih. Oke sebenernya tulisan-tulisan Hinata itu lagu-lagu favorit Phire. Sebutin dari pertama ya.

Yang pertama lagu **Anda-Tentang Seseorang**

Yang kedua lagu Intan **Nuraini-Dilema**

Yang ketiga lagu **Febrian-Cinta diam diam**

Yang keempat lagu **Once-Dealova**

Yang kelima lagu **Marcell-Firasat**

Dengerin yak? _Arigatou_ sudah mau baca fic ini. RnR please!


End file.
